


Travelling Together

by Zere_Lundberg



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Getting to Know Each Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zere_Lundberg/pseuds/Zere_Lundberg
Summary: Authors note: These are going to be short drabble-esque scenes probably. Most of them will be based around end game events and to my (ongoing) playthrough specifically. I started with Tressa (merchant) and am going around the map counter clockwise (for now) and so characters will get added in accordingly.





	1. A Fireside Chat

Fireside Chat  
“So why didn’t you give her a proper rejection?” Tressa asked after the new pair had settled down for the night.  
“Pardon?” came Cyrus’s confused reply. Tressa eyed her newfound friend slowly, trying to figure out if he genuinely didn’t know what she meant or was attempting to avoid the subject entirely. His quizzical eyes, a little teary from the smoke the wind now blow in them, suggested that this was real confusion.  
“Theresa,” Tressa began slowly, gaining traction as she went “I mean you know she’s in love with you. I mean I figured it out and was only around you two for a conversation, plus I’m a merchant and you’re some kind of genius, right? Also, you’re acting needs work, too much false bravado.”  
“I’m afraid I know not what you mean, additionally do not sell short a merchant’s power of observation, though it has fallen flat on this account.” Voice quick with nerves he continued “I have met many a cunning merchant who could challenge my own skill, and you do seem to have talent, Miss Colzione.” Tressa paused, unsure whether to let the matter drop there, or push it a little further. On one hand she didn’t want to strain a relationship before it took root, especially since Cyrus seemed to have a categorical knowledge of the world and its valuables. But, she felt that if she didn’t push at all, the two wouldn’t get close and may not be a duo for long.  
“First of, just call me Tressa, every time you call me miss I look around for my Ma. More importantly, you’re acting is still pretty bad, I can hear how nervous you are. You know that Theresa loved you, and you gave her a big lie about studies instead of a proper rejection which would have let her get over you. With the way you left she will still be pining over you when you return!” At this he finally let his façade drift away.  
“In truth” he began as if he were about to lecture “My reasoning was twofold. Foremost was her future in academia. Theresa was truly a bright child; however, it became abundantly clear that she was only working as hard as she did in a misguided attempt to win my affection. Had I spurned her there and left, she likely would have returned to her home to marry, which would have been a loss both to herself and the academic world. However, by telling her to remain devoted to her studies, by playing a fool, I instilled in her the idea that if she worked hard enough, I may notice her accomplishments on my return. At which time she surely will have forgotten myself and found true joy in the texts that surround her.” His content smile shone brighter than the dying fire, as if daring Tressa to prove him wrong.  
“And the other reason?” Tressa prompted, ignoring his call to debate. She wanted a story not a contest she felt sure to lose.  
“Ah, yes, well that reason is not quite so noble. I—”  
“YOU ARE HOPING SHE’LL WAIT FOR YOU!” Tressa interjected, excited by the possibility of a love story, the only thing, she thought could have improved her journal.  
“Heavens no, I have no interest in the company of anything but books in my life or bedroom!”  
“Weird”  
“Not like that. Now than, as I was saying, I wished leave someone at that institute that would emulate my own values, a stand in while I was away if you will.”  
“Why did you want that?”  
“Headmaster Yvon and I rarely see eye to eye” Cyrus explained “he sees knowledge as a jewel, something to be hoarded. I believe that it ought to be shared, that only with a collective effort can we truly unlock all the secrets of any text. While I’m away the love Theresa now has for me will likely shift into her viewing me as a role model. Her ability to defend my beliefs, and to share them with others, while limited as a student, is better than allowing the miserly master his own way.”  
“Oh.” Tressa remarked, not sure where to go after that. Fortunately, there a consensus lay between the two that the conversation was over. As the last embers died the only words they exchanged were small talk about camping experience—Cyrus had none and had studied no texts on the matter—and the prospects of tomorrow. As Tressa stared up at the stars she played over her companion’s story in her mind. While not what she had hoped, she felt that she understood her wannabe detective companion a little better.


	2. Vice Versa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: I’ve just been backtracking, completing quests, and sticking my nose into places that are way too overleveled for me, so here is another with the same pairing as last time.

The pair were still wandering around Rippletide. Cyrus thought to start his search at the nearest town, and, with a built-in guide, a port town seemed like a excellent place to find rumors. Unfortunately, long lost tomes were not the type of rumors that sailors carried to this small town.  
“It’s a shame that Mr. Leon didn’t stay longer. He’s been all over the world I bet he knows about your book.” Tressa informed Cyrus, genuinely sad and still seemingly starstruck with this travelling merchant.  
“And this Leon Bastralle is supposedly the same pirate that terrorized the seas only a few years ago?” Cyrus inquired dryly.  
“Yes!” Tressa enthused. “He stopped being a pirate and became an amazing travelling merchant with tons of treasures!”  
“I find it hard to believe that someone like him would have any information on an educational tome.”  
“Don’t be rude. You said it was priceless right? That’s reason enough for him to know about it, don’t judge people based on rumors.”  
“His obsession with money does little to redeem him in my eyes.”  
“We’re merchants, what else should we be obsessed with?” There was an edge in Tressa’s voice that wasn’t there at the start of the conversation that suggested to Cyrus it was time to change the topic.  
“Speaking of judging one based on rumors,” Cyrus improvised, “are you sure that it was a smart idea to equip Le Mann for his journey? If I remember correctly his friend believed he was a helpless man with dreams of grandeur.”  
“Oh, I mean Le Mann does rely on Harris for a bunch of stuff, but Harris has doesn’t let him try anything because he assumes he’ll just fail. I think it will be good for Le Mann to get out in the world on his own. Besides the gear I sold him should keep him going for a while.”  
“But someone who cannot tie his own shoes will surely fail before he reaches another town, would you not feel guilty if something were to happen to him?”  
“First of all, I think Harris was joking about the shoe thing, at least I hope he was. Secondly Le Mann was going on his journey no matter what, the best thing to do was make sure he left prepared.”  
“I would assume that he would have waited until someone provided proper equipment at least before he left, and I would not have been able to give him some with a clear conscience.” Cyrus posited, nervous to how Tressa would respond.  
“No,” Tressa said shaking her head, “no, he wasn’t going to wait.”  
“How could you tell.”  
“His eyes. They looked like mine when I decided to set out, regardless of what my parents say, or yours when you found out about that book of yours. This journey is crucial to him like ours are to us, and nothing was going to stop him. So just like my father gave me his blessing I gave him his gear.” Cyrus, finding this argument sound, nodded in assent. As the two left the town he wondered how his young friend would react, after all she could continue to live in her home, she was wanted there. He didn’t know if he would have truly left Atlasdam, even with the promise of a Tome that could answer some of his greatest questions, unless he has been forced too. No matter his issues with the Headmaster, it was home. However; Tressa’s face is void of the melancholy he expected, instead he found the merchant eager to be back on the road, eager to find new places.  
“Well then,” Cyrus announced as much to himself as to Tressa,” let us find my tome and your adventure.”


End file.
